1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a seat frame for a folding chair, and more particularly to a folding chair having a seat cushion that is in horizontal contact with the seat frame, thereby distributing load uniformly and supporting high load.
2. The Prior Arts
FIG. 4 illustrates a conventional folding chair having a padded seat cushion. The seat frame includes a front frame A and rear frame B. The front frame A has a U-shaped contour. A bottom end of the front frame A bends upward to form a curved recess that defines a first support edge A1 having a same U-shaped contour as the front frame A. The rear frame B has a linear shape. A bottom end of the rear frame B bends upward to form a curved recess that defines a second support edge (its cross section is similar to that of the first support edge A1) having a same linear contour as the rear frame B. The seat cushion C typically includes a base made of plastics, wood, or like rigid materials on which a sponge or like soft material is laid and securely encapsulated in a leather layer. The seat cushion C is clamped between the first support edge A1 and the second support edge. A fastener element D is then used for securing the front frame A, seat cushion C, and rear frame B together, whereby the seat cushion C is sandwiched therebetween.
While the first support edge A1 and the second support edge form a frame adapted for placement of the seat cushion C, the contact between the first and second support edges and the seat cushion C is only a linear contact. As a result, the first and second support edges cannot provide the seat cushion C with a stable support. In case the fastener element got loose and a user sits on the chair, the seat cushion C is pressed downward, causing deformation of the two support edges in linear contact with the seat cushion C. As a result, the structure of the seat frame and its ability to provide support function may be adversely deteriorated.